Machines of Doom
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * Doom's robots: ** (both Combat and Diplomatic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other NPC's: ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** **** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ** ** * * ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and Robot * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (aka Stun-Shock) * * * * * * * * * * * Other items (not Doctor Doom's): ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * * * * * * | Plot = A RPG-based compilation of machines & robots built by Dr. Doom, including information from Earth-616 continuity and extra details (e.g. what ever happened to a machine after one of its appearances). It also includes RPG rules to build and re-program this kind of technology | Notes = Other credits include: * Design: Anthony Herring * Editing: Steven E. Schend * Art Coordinator: Peggy Cooper * Interior illustrations: Jerry Ordway & John Statema * Graphis Director: Stephanie Tabat * Typography: Tracey Zamagne * Cartography: Dennis Kauth * Production: Paul Hanchette | Trivia = This book is missing a number of Doom's named devices, even assuming that devices built by alternate Doctor Dooms without Earth-616 counterpart are not to be included. Missing machines include: * 3-D Playback Tape * Acu-Trak Scanner * Aggression Enhancer * Air-Vessel * Chemical Brine-Bath * Chemi-Sleep Gas * Communication Sphere * Contracting Collar * Di-lithium Thermal Mine * Disintegrator * Doctor Doom's Androids * Doctor Doom's Pure, Metal Robots * The Doom-bot * Doom's specially designed cells for the X-Men: ** Angel's cell ** Colossus's cell ** Nightcrawler's cell ** Wolverine's cell * Doom Copter * Doom Cycle * Doom Roller * Doom Star Glider * Doomrack * Doomship * Doppleganger robot of Storm * Electro-Neumonic Scrambler * Electronic Energizer * Electronic Harpoon * Electronic Spy (aka Mechanical Spy-Eye) * Energy-Transferral Helmet * Eye-Spy * "Faintly humming machine" protecting Latverian embassy. * Freeze-Unit * Gymnasium Robots * Heat-Seeking Drone Fighter Planes * Hypno-Gas * Hypno-Probe * Hypno-Ray * Ionic Force Displacer * Inductors * Interstellar ship * Invincible Man armor * Knuckle Rockets * Librarian Robot * Liddleville * Liquid Prison * Message * Metal tendrils blasting fire-stroked heat reays at the Latverian embassy. * Monitor-Mirage * Neuro-Gas * Null Time Sequencer * Nulli-Screen * Omni-Bots * One-person Open Hovering Transport * Open, two-men flying vehicle. * Orbital Laser Bomb * Painting/liquid-crystal display screen * Pluto Probe * Power Compressor * Power Cosmic Infusing Machine * Prime Mover * Roboid Drones * Robot-Guard * Robotic Soldiers * Robotic Subjects * Robot impersonator of King Rudolfo * Satellite Machine * Scanbot * Servo-Guards' Sleek Craft * the Solartron * Solar Plant * Sonic Stun-Beams * Spring Steel Bands * Synthe-clones * Thermal Units * Tower of Doom * Tractor Ray * TransHuman ROBot (THROB) * Doctor Doom's Translator Implant * Tyros's Sky-Sled * Tyros's Techno-Suit * Underwater Spy * Unnamed device to clear away blocked passages during his Tibetan quest. * Unnamed device to keep Doom warm during his Tibetan quest, also used as a weapon against a Yeti. * Victorium * Zorba's cybernetic eye * Doctor Doom's unnamed flying assault vehicle used to raid Attuma's troops at Hydrobase * Doctor Doom's unnamed personal jet vehicle * Doctor Doom's unnamed spherical transatlantic vehicle * Doctor Doom's unnamed submarine fighter vehicles * Doctor Doom's unnamed teleportation device This book has a number of typos, including: * The Aquarium Cage does not have the section "Availability." * The Doomsman I's first appearance is listed as ''Super-Villain Team-Up GS'' #2. Really that is his last appearance, his first being ''Astonishing Tales'' #1. * The Electronic Shackle's first appearance is listed as ''Fantastic Four'' #198 while it it was really #196. * The Hologram Projector's first appearance is listed as ''Avengers'' #332 but it was really #333. * The Neutro-Chamber is illustrated with an image of a different device. * The Psionic-Refractor is written without a hyphen. * The Psycho-Prism's first appearance is listed as ''Marvel Graphic Novel #26 while it was in #27. The novel's listed title, "Emperor Doom", is correct. * The Vibration Bomb's first appearance is lsited as ''Fantastic Four'' #144 while it was really in #143. | ISBN = 1-56076-404-X/ | Links = }}